The Fox's Wedding
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: Rin has been kidnapped by a "Fox" in Gehenna after the gate was first opened. The "Fox" knows him to the point where it's unsettling and is in complete refusal to let him go or know who he is, doing literally any and everything necessary to keep Rin with him. WARNINGS: rape, cannibalism
1. Delusional Safety

A/N: This fic was inspired by a song called "The Fox's Wedding" by Miku Hatsune and Megpoid GUMI.

**_-Ao no Exorcist-_**

There's a story, of a pair of twin baby boys, who were separated from one another. One was raised in Assiah, the other in Gehenna. Although, it's said for a while, they lived side by side in one of the worlds before something happened to one of them…

**_-Ao no Exorcist-_**

Rin watched as his father, the person who had dealt with every tantrum, every worry, every wrong move, every smile, every failed meal attempt and every wonderful outcome- _everything_- stab himself. In a flurry of emotions, he withdrew Kurikara from its sheath, causing his body to become enveloped with bright blue flames, his ears to sharpen, his incisors to grow until they appeared as fangs, and a tail to sprout from his backside. He attached the Gehenna gate with all his might- but something blocked it. Rin blinked in shock as the sword's hilt reverberated in his hands while the blade was held in another pair. Someone… Had stopped him. He yanked the sword back, the person's grip on it only furthering to pull them up through the gate, their hands bleeding as they clung to it. Their shoulders were now visible, but their face was not showing. The hands let go of his sword, almost languidly, and Rin took that small leeway to attack the gate again. However, he was yanked down by his waist, making his swing miss. He screamed in raw rage as he started recklessly swinging to land some kind of hit to save his father.

He kept missing and he kept being pulled down further by whatever was on the other side of the Gehenna gate with them. He let out a loud growl, finally deciding on attacking the arms. "LET ME GO!" But the arms persisted, and clung to him in spite of all of the wounds he was inflicting on it. The touch was somewhat uncomfortable in a way that resembled someone clearly thinking of violating you while touching a simple place such as the shoulder. It made Rin even angrier as he attempted to stab it through the muck. By now, it was up to his chest, and his father had long gone asunder due to the position he had been in. He was desperate now- he _had _to escape… He had to… And he had to grab his father he needed… He needed…

Rin gagged on the sludge in the gate as it fell into his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears.

_**-Ao no Exorcist-**_

Rin groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. When he woke up, everything was dark and shrouded in a kind of mist. He sat up, trying to register where he was- then he realized he had no idea as what happened came flooding back. That's right! Where was his father!? He scanned the area and saw nothing but large red pillars that connected- things that you saw at shrines… What were they called again? He shrugged it off and stood up, his body feeling disgustingly heavy although it were still in that sludge the Gehenna gate made… He started walking towards them, the only landmark for who knows how far. It was the best place as any to start… He could have walked for forever if he went in another direction and found nothing. This had basically been inviting him… Another demon? If he had to fight then- wait. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, looking for his sword. Nothing… Nothing… Where was it!? He groaned to himself, feeling completely at a loss. Not only had he just lost his father, probably his home, but now he had lost the last thing given to him by his father as well as the only thing that could restrict or release his demon flames…

He started to hate himself more and more as he walked on past the large red pillars. He concentrated on trying to remember what they were called, random words coming to him that just didn't feel right. He felt like he had been walking for forever, so he started to count them as he passed them. 1… 2… 3… 4…

…78… 79… "FUCK!" He yelled, getting extremely stressed out as his voice echoed back at him. He had passed over eighty of these damn things, not to mention the few he had passed while trying to remember their name. He should have just fucking went off into the mist or something… He had started getting anxious at about thirty, running at fifty, gritting his teeth at seventy. This was fucking ridiculous! He panted, his breath showing in the cool air, his feet slapping down onto the ground and reverberating back at him. How many!? How many of these things were there!? He ran until his lungs hurt- until his feet gave out. How many…? How many where there…? He gasped for air so deeply it hurt. Was he really running anywhere at all? What if he had just been running in the same spot due to like some kind of monster magic or something? What if he had been running in a circle without realizing it?

As these thoughts entered his head, his body gradually started to calm down. He could breathe, but now he felt tired… And he suddenly collapsed.

_**-Ao no Exorcist-**_

He was awoken to the smell of smoke, like something someone would either have in an incense or a pipe, and a warmth on his back… He felt groggy and everything around him was still covered in a low fog. "…Eight million." Came a male voice with no real distinguishing features while Rin was still trying to collect himself. "…Hah…?" He asked, his world feeling like it was spinning as he sat up. "…I saw you counting them. There were eight million- one for each god." The voice explained- but it only confused his groggy head more. He shook it roughly, hoping to make the spinning feeling go away, but it only persisted to give him a headache. He forced himself to look around, the room he was in much darker than outside, but he could still see. "…Where am I?" He asked forcefully, as if he weren't reeling on the floor like he was. "…Gehenna." Came the simple one word reply. Rin tried to look for the person, but couldn't see them. Were they hiding? Could he not see demon's here? He _had _past who knows how many of those damn red pillar things without seeing a single soul, so… It was possible- that or he was being fucked with.

Rin growled a bit as his world still wouldn't settle down. He hadn't run that much right? And even if he had, he'd simply be tired- not dizzy like this! It was quiet and that only furthered to upset him. The fucker was probably just watching him like a creep… He was probably watching and thinking it was funny. Rin's head ran with these thoughts while the only thing he heard were the rustling of his clothes while he tried to move in order to recollect his brains functions- Nothing was working. He closed his eyes, feeling like he was on some kind of ride at a theme park. Everything was still spinning and he felt himself sway. "…Is the smoke bothering you?" The voice asked at a volume no louder than a whisper, right in his ear. Rin jumped, falling forwards and flipping himself around. He had been _sitting_ on him! The creepy fuck! Rin's world was still spinning, but he could more or less make out the most distinguishing feature of this person; he was in traditional formal male Japanese clothing, and had a fox mask on.  
What was this a fucking festival? "…What's with the getup?" He asked, practically growling. "…It's just something I find comfortable to wear. I assumed you would as well so I took the liberty of changing you as well as cleaning you- you were drenched in sweat." Rin twitched. He had _what_? He…_Undressed him_!? He looked down, and was in nothing but the bare basics of traditional Japanese wear. What the hell was what he was in called again? It was the stupid short thing- didn't chicks wear this? The thing that went under the actual kimono? What was that called…? Nagajujubun or some shit? Was it this short though? He could see a lot of his legs… And the top wasn't closed all the way… This guy was being a creep, for sure.

He tried to fix it, but in his currently disoriented state, only managed to open it more as well as tighten the knot on the sash or whatever it was that was on his waist and make himself look like a larger mess than the one he had just previously been. There was a subtle sigh as the demon (or at least Rin assumed it was one) in the fox mask came over and undid it completely for him just to fix it up as it had been before. He was completely naked underneath. He flushed at the fact that someone had been looking at him while he was awake, yet alone while he had been passed out. The mask didn't help… He couldn't really tell where his eyes were, yet alone who this person was… He had no idea who he had been visually violated by. "W-Where are my clothes?" The demon looked at him and slowly tipped his head as if it didn't understand him. "…You mean the rest of this? You can get it when I feel that you won't try to run away or do anything drastic." He said, patting his head and standing up. "No, I mean _my _clothes!" He hissed, going to stand up but only falling back down on his tailbone. What was wrong with him…?

"…Those terrible looking things? I burned them of course." Rin twitched. "If you prefer not to wear that, be my guest to go around naked." Rin looked around for something to throw at him, but found nothing. "…Are you hungry?" He asked after watching him frantically search for something- anything to probably attempt to hurt him with. Rin stopped and looked over at him. He was offering food… Meaning he'd probably have to go into the other room, right? Meaning Rin could try to leave. Yeah he was practically naked but better that than staying here… Right? Then again, the guy hadn't specifically done anything to him… Yet. Should he wait to find out or attempt to leave…? "…I can practically _hear _the gears turning in your head, you know." The fox-masked man chided him. He stood up and went into the other room, just to come back in with a large hunk of meat- not nearly enough time for Rin to actually make a discision on if he was going to run or not.

There was a small uplift on the floor of about a foot, and in it a fire pit. Stationed above it was a pot hung on a rod that was supported by two on either side. "You'll have to forgive me. I haven't actually cooked for anyone for a long while. I usually just eat this as is…" He admitted. It was _raw_- that's disgusting… "You should just let me do it- you'll probably either burn it or just heat it up and still end up leaving it raw." There was a chuckle from behind the mask. "You're probably right." He placed it in the pot and went over to Rin, picking him up and placing him in front of the pot. "…Although, with you as you are, can you even cook? You could barely manage to stand. You must have really worn yourself out with all of that running." Again- he brought it up again… He had been watching him. Fucking creep… He was definitely gonna get out of here given the chance. "I can cook in my sleep- now what kind of things do you have to put on this?" Rin glanced into the pot, the movement making his head reel.

"…Nothing. As I've said, I normally eat it as is. I can go see if I can find something if you'd like." Rin forced himself to lean back slowly, the room still spinning. "Yeah…" He felt fingers run through his hair and warmth at his back again. "…Feel free to sleep while I do so- you look so completely exhausted and disoriented. Surely your plan to escape won't work with you feeling that way." He was… What? This guy was fucking weird… "So you're basically saying you'll let me run away?" There was a slightly snicker and Rin felt the vibrations of it from the person's chest in his back. "And where exactly would you run to? You got practically no where last time." That was true… But… "Then where am I right now? Like in terms of where those pillar things were?" Finger were still being ran through his hair and it was grossing Rin out. "At the end of them. You were practically running here."

Is that why he was watching him? Because it was like watching someone fuck around in your yard? It made more sense that way and felt less creepy… But the fingers in his hair were still freaky as fuck and the person had undressed him and burned his clothes as well as practically attempted to bribe him with more covering clothing as long as he stayed. Something about the last one really didn't sit well with him at all… Rin pushed himself away from the demon, swatting at his fingers for him to stop. There was no noise again and the room was still spinning. This person… Made absolutely no sound. Rin didn't even hear breathing… It was fucking creepy. Really creepy… This person was… Was really…

He passed out again, being caught by the fox-masked man before his head hit the large, black pot. "…Rest well, Rin."

_**-Ao no Exorcist-**_

When he awoke again, he was on the lower floor of the room, everything practically the same. His head was still reeling, and the room was still dark and reeked of pipe or incense smoke. It made him question if he was still sleeping… His back once again felt warm, but there were small circling motions on one of his knees that let him know that this wasn't a repeat of what happened however long ago the first time was. This person… Had him in his lap again. Rin pushed himself forward, realizing that when he did he had to close his legs a bit. This person was creepy… Really, really creepy… He didn't like them. The thought of falling asleep around them was unsettling… Who knows what they would do to him… They had already admitted to undressing him- who knows what else they were keeping a secret from him… How had he even fallen asleep last time?

"…I brought some things." The fox-masked man told him, standing up. Rin decided to act normal for now… But he really wanted to leave… This person would leave him alone more if they thought him obedient. "Huh?" Brought what exactly? "…For the food. Are you still feeling unwell?" They asked him, kneeling in front of him and gently grabbing his chin in order to inspect him. Their fingers were freezing… Rin swatted him away, his head reeling as he did so. Is this what it felt like to be drugged? The person remained couched in front of him, unmoving. It got the point where it was unsettling. Rin opened his mouth to make a verbal note of it, but the person had gotten up and went back over to the pot. "I'll start the fire." Rin watched them, the background behind him swirling.

"…Hey… What's your name?" He asked, realizing that he had been mentally referring to him as "the fox-masked man" and "he" and so on. "…Names have power, you know. You shouldn't go giving yours out so easily here. There are those who mean to do you harm once they find out what it is." …The hell was that supposed to mean? Either way… "Well that what am I supposed to call you?" He asked, watching the outline of the form in front of him seem to swell and shrink like a balloon. "…Call me whatever you'd like. I'd enjoy any name you'd give me." …That was seriously fucking weird… "…I'm not good with things like that. I'd probably just call you like "fox" or something." Rin admitted. "Then I'd reply." The person said, standing up as a blinding fire was made underneath the pot. It made Rin close his eyes , shielding them with his hand.

"Too bright?" The man asked him, standing in front of him to block the blinding flames as he ran his fingers through Rin's hair again. Something inside of his stomach clenched and made him feel sick. He swatted at him again, making contact with a smacking noise. Rin opened his eyes and realized he was crotch level with this person, pulling back uncomfortably as his head reeled again. "I just… Can I get some air…?" He asked, rubbing his face. "…I think it best if you didn't." He was told simply. "Look you can go with me or whatever if you really don't trust me that much I just… My head really hurts…" Fingers were ran through his hair again. "I think it'd be best if you didn't." He said practically the same thing again. "S-Stop that!" Rin hissed, swatting at their hands again, making smacking noises.

"…I'm only trying to help you." Rin ground his teeth together. "Help me _how_?! You're basically just being a creep and keeping me inside of wherever this is!" The yelling made his head hurt… There was no reply and no noise- it unsettled him again. "…The air inside of here is much clearer than it is out there- trust me." Trust _him_? Seriously? "I don't even _know_ you!"  
Rin was jacked up by his clothing and slammed against a wall so hard it had him seeing starts. "…It'd be better to think that than go out there. I'm only doing this for your safety- so please relax and let me take care of you." One had was removed from his clothes and used to stroke his hair again. Rin growled, practically ready for a fight because of that motion. It was creepy- like when you pet an animal… But then everything was spinning so violently and his eyes felt like they were going to roll back into his head… "…Still tired? Feel free to sleep. I'll keep you safe." The fox told him, still stroking his hair. "No one will touch you while I'm here, so feel free to rest again." Rin opened his mouth to object, but the swirling colors had his attention more than whatever it is he had wanted to say. He watched them swirl and meld and stretch, everything mixing together until he saw black.

The fox sighed. "Really, now. The more you fight or the more you move, clearly the more tired you get." He spoke although he were awake, running his hands through his hair and studying his features. "You should really learn to listen as well as relax, Rin. Being this disobedient isn't good for you." The mask was only moved up enough to reveal his mouth and he kissed Rin's forehead, then covered his face again. "…Oh well. Lucky for you, you've always been cute when sleeping." He ran his fingers up his leg, then up and down the inside of his thigh. He pressed his chest to Rin's, smelling his hair though the mask and continuing to run his fingers up and down his thigh. "…But don't worry. I'd never do whatever it is you're thinking to you while you're sleeping- I'd much rather watch you cry and protest while awake."

_**-Ao no Exorcist-**_

Rin woke up again, still feeling groggy, the room still dim, and a heat at his back. He pushed himself away from the fox again, the motion making him reel, making him instantly get angry. He fell forwards, catching himself on his arms. "…I don't know if I did as much as a good job as you would have," The fox told him, standing up and going over to the pot. "But I attempted to make this for you with what I found. I hope it's to your liking enough to eat it." He put the meat and vegetables that he had found into a bowl, getting chopsticks for Rin. He sat it next to him, assisting him in siting him. Rin pushed him away, not wanting to be touched by him. He sat himself against the wall and looked around the room, the colors not distinguishing themselves enough for him to see anything clearly aside from the fox mask. The bowl was placed in his hands, and the fox hovered, making sure he could feed himself. Rin tried, and only ended up dropping food on his lap.

The fox took the bowl and chopsticks, removing the meat from his lap and eating it, the act disgusting Rin. He offered some to Rin, who hesitated before eating it. It wasn't that bad, really… A bit bland, but it was alright. He ate for a bit, but he was unable to tell what the meat was… He kept eating it, even asking for more of just the meat, but by the time he was on his third bowl, he still couldn't place it. "…What kind of meat is that?" He finally asked. He assumed it had been his disoriented senses that made it hard for him to tell, but… "Human." Rin instantly felt the bile rise up in his throat and he lurched forward. "WHAT?!" The fox put some of it into his mouth. "I said human. It's human meat. This one happened to be female."

Rin instantly shoved his fingers down his throat, but only made himself gag without actually vomiting. He outright gabbed his uvula, but the instant gagging had him moving his fingers. He couldn't get it out of his stomach. As disgusted as he was, he couldn't actually bring himself to vomit. "…I don't understand why you're acting that way. Lots of demons eat it all the time." Rin glared at the fox, everything spinning and not because of usual reasons. "I'M NOT-" His blue flames flared, reminding him that he indeed was. But still… It was only half. So he wasn't fully… The room was encased in blue and Rin was growling, but it sounded more like wheezing. His head hurt and he felt sick…

He felt fingers in his hair again. "_STOP THAT!_" He screamed, his throat hurting and his flames flaring. "…Rin…" The fox called to him. He stopped, his body shaking for a moment while his flames died down. This person… Knew him? Then who was it? Had he just been paranoid? Was the person really not trying to hurt him at all? He said lots of demon's ate humans… So what if he was just doing it because that's what he ate? Or because he assumed Rin ate it? What if he was just stupid like that? The thoughts flooded Rin and made his head hurt as well as confused him. Rin looked up at the person, staring at their mask. Who was he? He reached for it, but his hands were captured in the fox's. He was shushed and pulled into the fox's chest. "It's alright… Relax… I'll keep you safe… You don't need to worry anymore… I'll protect you…"

…The fingers in his hair really were… Actually very comforting… And maybe that's why he kept pushing them away… He didn't want to admit to that, so he kept shoving them away… So he wouldn't have to recognize the feeling that had presented itself to him… He felt finger nails gently run up and down his back while his hair was being stroked. He sat there, completely confused while his head tried to work this out. He had never really been good at thinking too hard about things, yet alone while he felt like he was gonna hurl or was on some kind of drug. He was more used to action. The fingers rubbed at his neck, messaged his scalp… Relaxed him, he was afraid to admit. They ran down his back, then back up, then down into his clothes… He froze. The motion was still being repeated, but under his clothes. He remained tense for a long while before realizing that this person wasn't going to do anything to him aside from what they were already doing.

So… He decided to ask them something. "…How do you know my name?" There was a pause long enough for his fingers to run up as well as down Rin's back. "…I grew up knowing it." That wasn't exactly an answer… His neck was kneaded before the fingers were placed back in his hair, the fingers on his other hand running up and down his back. If this person was a stranger who he didn't know at all, yet knew him… The thought unsettled him. "…Do I know you since you know me?"  
"Of course." There was no pause in that reply. It could have been a lie… Who was he to say? Everything that was happening right now… Made him feel uncomfortable as well as confused. After a few moments of attempting to think on the situation, Rin fell asleep again.

_**-Ao no Exorcist-**_

Rin woke up again, the exact same thing as it had been any time prior. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "…Is it always this dark?" He asked with a yawn. "Would your eyes currently be able to handle it, even if it wasn't?" He had a point… The fox gently removed him from his lap and put him against the wall. "I'll be going out for a bit- be good." He said, patting his head. "I'm not your damn pet." There was a pause as the fox removed his hand. He finally let out a slight laugh. "I guess you're right." He then turned and left. Rin waited. And waited. Then got up- slowly- and went towards the door, stumbling and falling over almost for every step. Like fuck he was staying. He banged his head on something- a lantern? An incense lantern… That was where the smell had constantly been coming from then… He put his hand on the door and anxiety attack him. …Why? Was he worried that something would seriously happen to him if he left? Whatever… It was probably bullshit to get him to stay. Rin opened the door, brushing off the feeling in his stomach.

He opened the door, and was greeted with the outside. It was the same as it had been when he arrived- dim and foggy. The air however, was cleaner and he instantly felt less dizzy. He shut the door behind him, but froze as he looked up. The place he had been staying in… Was _monstrous_. It was like a castle! Rin shut the door and turned around, quickly abandoning it. The air out here was fine… It was fine…! Meaning inside… That smoke probably had something in it- he had been drugged for sure.  
Rin quickly had come upon the large red pillar like things again. He only saw for what was probably miles upon miles the red pillar looking things. However… Unlike at the other end, this one had two people sitting on either side of them, slumped over and a door between this set of pillars or whatever they were. Rin tipped his head. They weren't moving… It was kind of freaky really. The only thing he heard out here was his breath… There wasn't even wind. He took a step towards them, attempting to leave. Maybe he should go around since the fox had noticed him on the way in, yet alone out… The thought didn't have time to reach a conclusion as one of the bodies grabbed him.

Rin jumped, trying to pull his leg back, but it only made him fall over while the other one reached for him as well. One was a male, the other female- and she was missing a huge chunk out of her chest. That fact made Rin's stomach clench. This was the girl that he… But… She was _dead _then!? Rin tried kicking them away, the thought of them being dead making him not hold back any. The grip they had on his ankles was unhuman! There was no way they were just ordinary people! They slowly crawled up his legs, Rin kicking and throwing any punches he could land. He wasn't going to lose to these things! He was gonna get out of here! He was going to go back home!  
However, no matter what he did, they kept roughly clinging to him and climbing up his body. He had even broken the man's jaw, it falling slack from his face. "Get… OFF OF ME!" He yelled, lighting up in blue fire. It didn't bother them for whatever reason. They just kept crawling and clinging, eventually holding him still as they clung to one another with him in the middle. He panicked. He couldn't get out, his flames weren't doing anything, and he was going to be crushed to death! His ribs hurt, his waist felt like it was going to collapse in on itself, his stomach felt like it was going to come out of his mouth and he'd probably choke on it, his spine felt like it would just splinter off, his face would probably cave in…

The warning that the fox had given him coming back to his head. It was better inside… Than out here. Inside he was drugged, but safe and being taken care of. Out here, he was sure to be crushed to death by the pair… How had the fox even gotten meat off of her in the first place? The arm of said girl was over his face, Rin barely being able to see. He could only see the bright red pillar thing…

Oh yeah… They were called "Torii"…

_**-Ao no Exorcist-**_

A/N:  
Shinto teaches that everything contains a kami (commonly translated as god or spirit). Shinto's spirits are collectively called _yaoyorozu no kami_, an expression literally meaning "eight million kami"…Therefore, the eight million torii Rin had went through- or at least tried to.  
Rin was referring to the Nagajuban that go underneath [some?] Kimonos and no, they're not supposed to be that short.  
If you can tell who the "Fox" is based on this chapter, I'll put it in, but if not then I'm going to leave it out.


	2. Licentiously Forced Happiness

A/N: Warning: This is a chapter with some seriously rough/disgusting non-con. I don't wanna hear jack shit about it in comments or whatever because I warned you right here. If I find even a single one, I will just copy and paste this entire thing. I have warned you. NON. CON. ROUGH AND DISGUSTING. NON-CONSENSUAL SEX. RAPE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, SKIP THE CHAPTER OR DON'T READ THIS AT ALL. I'VE GOT TWO DIFFERENCE PLACES WHERE I'VE STATED THIS: SUMMARY AND RIGHT HERE. Kay thanks I just don't wanna hear anything about this in terms of "omg how could you" and the like. [unless it's like "omg how could you, you wonderful monster Rin poor babu why?"]

**_-Ao no Exorcist-_**

Rin gasped for air when the pair of corpses were removed from him. "…I warned you." Came the calm and collected voice that was accompanied by silence. "You really should listen." The corpses let out long groans as the Fox kicked them back into their respective places, both still on fire. He picked Rin up and carried him inside like a sack of potatoes. "They're a rare type of ghoul that uses the bodies they had when they were alive, making it even harder to kill them than usual- you have to directly attack the place where they died. Also because they're ghouls, I need to I need to make sure that nothing of them got inside of your body or it could seriously hurt you." Inside… Like inside the house- where he was drugged. And if the precaution was needed, then why was he _FED _the girl!? Or… Did that happen when she… The large section missing on her chest… Rin instantly started kicking and pounding on the Fox's back. "Let me go!" He yelled, flaring up again. There was a harsh smack on his rear. The act could have been taken as sexual as well as authoritative as in when dealing with a child. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO-"  
"Stop acting like a child or I'll treat you like one." The Fox said calmly, carrying him inside, Rin's head was instantly reeling as the door was shut. No… He didn't want to be in here! The Fox put him down and proceeded to remove his clothes. Rin took the change to punch him in the face, making a mad dash for the door. His body was slow to react how he wanted it to, and when he stood up, he felt like he was going to fall over. He persisted past the feeling, forcing himself outside. The cool air rushed over him like something evil had just left his body- which was probably right. The Fox was after him within a few moments, his mask cracked from Rin's punch, but still present. He was grabbed by his wrist, then his feet swiped out from under him. His face hit the ground with a loud smack that left his jaw hurting and ears ringing so much that he couldn't see straight. His wrist was still being held, twisted awkwardly so it hurt, but not enough to break it- for now. All of this disoriented him in normal terms, but when in the house, it got even worse.

Rin swatted at him the best he could considering he couldn't see, but that was only greeted with his wrists being bound above his head. "…I said to relax. I want to make sure that you're unharmed." Rin fussed and struggled, but the smoke had quickly made his head dizzy and his body numb, his vision never fully returning to him. He didn't like this at all… He was stripped within a few moments, the sash that had been used to keep his clothes together was now being used to tie his wrists together. "…If you would just relax and listen, I wouldn't need to do this." Rin pressed his legs together and attempted to turn on his side. The Fox sighed and turned him back over, sitting on his legs, which only resulted in Rin trying to push him away, hands bound or not. "…If you don't hold still, how can I be sure you're alright?" Rin persisted to fuss the entire time his body was being examined, but by the time the examination was over, he was exhausted. Whatever was in the smoke was quick to drain him of his energy…

The Fox ran his hands through Rin's hair. "You're alright." He said, almost in a comforting manner. He got off of him, sitting Rin up. The motion made him want to vomit. He turned his head to the side, feeling his stomach clench with a threat of actually doing so. The Fox gently rubbed his back, his arms, his neck... When he got to his legs, Rin flinched and pulled away. His wrists were still tied up and he probably looked like a scared animal. That fact alone made him angry. He wanted to beat the fuck out of this guy and leave… If he knew him or not, he was still being fucking creepy- it was disturbing. "…Do you really dislike it here this much? In other places, who knows what they'd do to you… Yet alone knowing whose son you are." Rin flinched. "…Fuck that guy." Rin hissed at the mention of Satan. There was a slight chuckle. "…Yes I guess I'd have to agree with you there. But… You should smile more. It suits you much better than that constant glare. So… What would it take to make you trust me enough to do something that would make you happy?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "…Why do you care?" The Fox ran his fingers along Rin's, almost as if memorizing the patter on each finger. "…Because this is the safest place for you. I not only want you to be safe, but happy as well." Rin pulled his hands away, glaring at a wall the best he could muster- it made his head hurt to pull such an expression. "…The smoke- turn it off…" That was his first request- the second would be getting all of his clothes. The Fox looked at him for a moment, then chuckled, the crack in his mask making it more ominous that it should have been. Or maybe perhaps exactly as it should have been- who knew what face he was making under it. "I'm afraid I can't do that. If you let me take you further into the house, there is no smoke there. The smoke is on at all times here for precautionary measures- it's the only exit to the outside." …So his options were either "stay by the door but drugged" or "go further inside and have less of a chance of escaping"… He thought about it for a moment… And decided he'd much rather be further inside. "…Fine." The Fox picked him up, carrying him further inside of the castle, the walk feeling like a maze. Rin was so drugged up he couldn't tell if it was actually that expansive or if it was simple because the house was really like that. It had been quite large on the outside… He probably went through about eight other rooms- probably because they all had smoke in them as well that left him reeling. He was still naked and his wrists were still tied up, but that thought didn't click that his clothes or what little of them he was given were in the first room until about room nine.

"…So can I have clothes or what?" There was a pause from the Fox before replying, per usual. "…No. You were disobedient as well as distrusting, so no. You cannot have them back until you prove otherwise." Oh great… He was one of _those_ guys… Rin never got along with people like him… The Fox finally brought him to a room with a shiki futon and a kakebuton and placed him on it. Rin's head stopped reeling as much, and he could see things more clearly- and also feel the pain in his jaw more clearly. It was probably swollen now. It was still just as dark as the first room, but the air was much cleaner. He kept his legs tightly closed and his hands covering himself. There was a snicker from the Fox. "…I've already seen all of you, so there's no need to be so embarrassed." Rin shot him a glare. "Shut up. The last thing I need is a reminder that you're a sick fuck- how old are you anyways?" Rin asked, realizing he was about to insult him by calling him an old man or the like. "…I've forgotten. Time works differently here. How old are you?"  
Rin debated telling him a lie… But what good would that do? "…Fifteen." The Fox leaned back against the wall next to Rin, humming. Rin felt eyes on him and it made him feel uncomfortable, so he fussed a bit. There was no noise from him… Rin couldn't even hear him breathe… It was really creepy… Creepy, creepy, freaky, fucking weird… There was really no other word for the guy. Something about him was unsettling and Rin didn't like i-there were fingers trailing on his spine.

He shuddered and arched straight up, hoping to get a small amount of distance between the Fox's fingers and his back. "…You've got a wonderful complexion for a male- it's very desirable." "Desirable" as in he wanted his skin in a pot like that girl or wanted to… Rin felt his disgust grow. "…So aside from the smoke and clothing, is there anything else I can do for you?" The Fox offered. Rin glared over his shoulder at him. "Yes. No more fucking people meat- it's disgusting." The fox tipped his head. "…Why? You ate it quite well enough- had thirds even. I don't see why you think it's bad. Because you're human rules say it's taboo? You also have to keep in mind that you aren't in Assiah anymore- you're in Gehenna. Here it's a treat the same way rare and expensive meat is for you humans. You eat animals the same way we desire to eat humans- however, like most humans, certain one's we'd much prefer to keep as pets or companions." He hadn't asked for that lengthy explanation- he just wanted to not be fed people. But the fact that he had compared it to something rare an expensive… It made Rin question what he was really trying to do with him. "I don't give a shit- I don't want it anymore. And what am I- a _pet_?" He hised.

The Fox removed himself from the wall, seating himself in front of Rin. "…I wouldn't feed an animal something so special." He placed his fingers on either side of Rin's chin, which in turn had Rin smacking him away. The Fox let his hand hoover in the air for a moment before setting them in his lap. Rin didn't like those fingers… They were always trying to touch him… "…Then why are you constantly trying to "pet" me?" He asked, glowering. The Fox chuckled. "Because you're like an every-angry child. I'm just trying to get you to relax and be happy- so smile for me?" He asked, his mask a small distance from Rin's face. This situation… Was bothering him… He didn't like it… He needed to not be so close…  
The Fox slowly and lightly to the point where it tingled ran a finger down Rin's side. He jumped and gasped, kicking himself back into a wall. "D-DON'T TOUCH ME EITHER!" The Fox simply following him, not saying anything until he was in his face again with Rin having nowhere to go. "…You should… Smile more. You're much cuter when you smile."

Rin pushed his face with both hands and darted for the door- clothes be damned. He felt his hair get yanked so hard his head tipped backwards before he even had a chance to reach the door. There was a tutting noise from behind his mask. "…Bad children need to be punished. You could have it so much worse, you know- I keep telling you that. You could have someone who wants to treat you terribly- you should smile because you're here with me. It's a gift that you were left with me." He was fucking _**delusional**_! Rin kicked and smacked at him, each hit landing as if he wasn't really hitting a person. There was no response, no reaction of him being hurt. Did _nothing _in this place feel pain?! The Fox held his wrist so tightly that his nails dug into Rin's skin. He hissed while his chest was thrown against a wall and he was pinned there. "…Smile for me- laugh even - …Okay?"  
Rin tried kicking him, but his legs were forced apart with a rough knee, making it harder than it needed to be. He tried to drop himself down to the ground, but was yanked by his hair again, the other hand still holding his wrists and digging roughly into those. Rin fussed and felt like he was fighting stone. He realized, that the thing that was most unsettling about the Fox was the fact that he lacked noise. Out of all of the things he had done so far- forced him to eat human, drugged him, stalked him, kidnapped him, attempted to manipulate him, probably molested him in his sleep, acted as though Rin weren't even hurting him- the thing that bothered him the most was that he didn't make a noise though it all. That thought terrified Rin.

The more he kept attempting to escape, the more the Fox dug his nails in his wrists, the more his grip tighten on his hair, and the more he spread his legs. After a while, Rin felt the Fox's chest press into his back. He froze. "…Are you done?" The Fox asked after a moment. Rin didn't know how to reply. Of course he wasn't! He wasn't just going to lie down and take this! But… The closeness was scaring him… It was sending warning signals to his brain- "Stop"… "…I asked if you were done." The Fox said, spreading his legs more. Rin realized that was probably the reason his brain was sending the signals. He violently nodded. The Fox released his grip, but didn't let go. "…Alright then- tell me what will make you smile aside from things we've already discussed." …He couldn't think of anything else. He already knew that even considering asking was a bad idea- he had already silently shown Rin that he was willing to do a lot to keep him where he was… Rin shook his head again. "…Well would you like me to offer a suggestion?" He asked against his ear. Rin shook his head no again. No way. Fuck that. Demons and humans… Didn't mix. Yeah, he currently wasn't anymore, but that didn't mean that he was _raised _as some kind of monster either.

"…You sure?" The hand in his hair trailed down his back until it was at the base of his tail and gently kneaded at it. Rin jumped and gasped- but it wasn't exactly as gasp he wanted this person to hear. He bit his bottom lip. "…You should really… Start learning more about what you are. This place," The Fox said, gently pulling all the way down Rin's tail, causing him to shudder against his will. "is most sensitive for a demon. During a fight, it's their weak point. During sex…" The Fox repeated the motion. "…Would you like me to show you? Surely it's one of the most wonderful feelings there is- it's sure to get you to smile." That again… "NO! I SAID DON'T TO- ah~" Rin was mortified while he tail was tugged at. That noise… He wasn't supposed to make noises like that…  
The Fox did it again, and again, and stroked it and tugged at it- even twirled it in his fingers. And Rin was shaking although he were his own personal earthquake. He was so mortified and terrified of what was being done to him as well as the noises his voice kept threatening to make. "…No need to hold back- I'll make you happy… You can… Sleep where I sleep."

…It was an implication. People didn't sleep together unless they were very close. This wasn't the type of thing that could be considered "friendly" like when you only had one bed and your friend was over… He just told Rin he was going to fuck him. Rin started shaking so terrible that he felt like he was outside in the middle of winter in nothing. No way… No fucking way. Not by a guy- he'd be damned. He was about to either kick him or attempt to wiggle away, but he thought of something better. He forced all of his weight back, using the wall as his support. He had the Fox on the floor within seconds- but his grip on his wrists had tightened. "…That's a terrible thing to do." He said, his voice completely calm although he were lecturing a child. No, no, no, no…  
The Fox sat up, then pressed Rin's face hard into the floor. He hand his wrists above his head. Rin debated screaming- but who would hear him, yet alone help him? This was a place of monsters- surely they'd only come to watch or participate. He needed to escape… He needed… The Fox pressed his waist into Rin's- who quit all thoughts and started shrieking. "GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF! RIGHT FUCKING NOW GET OOOOOOOFFF!" The screaming did nothing- well… Not specifically nothing. Rin felt something more defined press into his backside now. He stopped screaming. He was completely terrified… And the sick fuck was getting off on it.

Rin struggled and fussed, not caring that the skin on his wrists was being torn as he did so. He felt a knee in between his legs that pressed into his crotch. He tried kicking, but he was on his knees, so it didn't work too well and he felt like a fish out of water. He tried dropping himself fully on the ground, but only got pressed back up by a knee in his crotch. With all of his struggling, Rin hadn't noticed that only one hand was being used to restrain him- the second was only remembered when he felt it painfully press inside of him. He screamed, his entire form being encased in blue flames, thrashing like that would actually get him somewhere. The Fox whispered something that Rin could never relay, but could be considered a "spell" more or less.  
His flames died down, but Rin's disposition didn't. He kept trying to get away and fight- but it only made his wrists raw, the knee in his crotch rougher, and the now intruding finger scratch inside of him. It hurt… The finger was removed and replaced with the middle finger, Rin still trying to fight the entire time. It was then retracted and forced back inside with the index finger. It hurt so badly that Rin felt tears prick at either side of his eyes. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening…

The fingers were removed, Rin trying to twist his hands around to claw at the ones on top of his, only getting more skin removed from his wrists. The Fox said nothing and still proceeded to make no noise while violating him with a third finger. Rin let out a desperate yell while he arched, his body attempting to get away from the pain the best it could. It only got his crotch kneed again. He started cursing- anything that would fall out of his mouth. Things that weren't even really words, things that didn't make sense… He just started letting any and every angry concept attempt to fall out of his mouth at the Fox. He didn't want him touching him, he didn't want him touching him- it hurt, it hurt, it hurt…

That all stopped when the fingers were removed and something with scorching heat and size replaced them. Rin choked on his own air, the tears that were present because of the amount of pain finally falling. He couldn't breathe… He saw stars and felt himself practically black out. His body was stiff and it lulled, but the pain kept him away. This was so terrible painful… "…Stop…" He choked out, his voice so pitched and broken sounding that he even wondered if it was really his. "…Stop…" He repeated, just to make sure he had really said it, his voice sounding more familiar, if not more pitiful. "…It hurts… Stop…" He gasped, everything swirling in an intense heat that had him feeling like he was going to vomit. The Fox started retracting himself…

…Just to roughly press back in. Rin screamed and started his fight again, tears streaming out of such raw pain. The Fox said nothing while he held his wrists and used his other hand to force Rin's face into the floor. Rin persisted in his screaming and failed escape attempts. The Fox also persisted in pressing himself in and out of Rin, practically using his blood as lubricant to rape him. He felt himself stretch and contract around the foreign intrusion, a sharp pain that was accompanied by the feeling of tearing also present. The pain shot down to his legs and up to his fingertips. He was raw. He screamed, now out of utter pain and desperate, anger escaping him with each painful thrust. The noises reminded him that this was still happening while he started to go numb. The squelching and other wet noises that had him dry heaving with his face pressed into the floor. The feeling of the intrusion was extremely agonizing, but it also stretched to his stomach and there it made him feel sick.

This feeling persisted for minutes, hours- who knows. Rin just wanted it to stop. He was fussing, but with much less vigor than when he started. He was realizing how raw his wrists were, how much his jaw hurt, the pulsing feeling in his ass, the sickening feeling in his stomach and head… And all of these factors were breaking his fight. He groaned desperately with a thrust, practically crying. They were relentless in their pace- nothing readable. One moment he was forcing himself in and out so hard Rin felt like he was going to cut though him and come out of his mouth, others he felt like the numbing feeling was increasing as well as hearing every creak his body made from the languidness of it all, others he felt like he wasn't even moving and could just feel his body adjusting and that disturbed him, while others he felt like he were to be driven through the floor.

The Fox let Rin's head go, a small puddle of drool and tears had accumulated where he face was. He pulled his waist closer and when he pressed in Rin though he really was going to die. The place he was hitting had Rin in tears as he heard someone begging him to stop, "Please… No more… Please… It hurts… I'll do anything… Please stop… I'll be good… Stop… Please stop…" …Then he realized it was himself. His voice… Was that really his? He didn't even feel his jaw moving as he begged so desperately- he just wanted it to stop so badly part of his body was shutting off. He felt the Fox's newfound free hand kneading at his tail; stroking it and wrapping it around his arm, rubbing the base of his spine where he sprouted… His wrists were still held in place and he was still trying to move, but the fight was more out of pride and less out of actual escaping now- Rin knew now that he couldn't actually do that…

The knee rhythmically pressed into his crotch while his tail was pulled and he was pounded into. He felt the pace become extremely fast and hard- unrelenting or even considering Rin aside from fucking his heat and blood. He felt the Fox press into him completely, his balls pressing against Rin while he groaned in complete agony. He felt a searing pain inside of him that seemed different from before. It seemed to spread deeper inside of him and cool… The Fox pulled himself out of Rin and Rin felt himself drip from his rear. He had just… He had… Rin was floor, mortified, as well as disgusted. The sick fuck had just _came _inside of him! Rin attempted to glare back at him, but his body was so tired and his eyes so full of tears that it was more pitiful than intimidating. The Fox removed his hands from Rin's wrist and he collapsed to the floor. He wasn't even hard from any of the attempted "stimulation"… It had just hurt so much…  
The Fox turned him over and wiped his tears, gently holding his wrists close to his mask for a moment. Rin felt himself drip more as he was tuned over. His waist hurt… His ass hurt… There was a finger pressed into his swollen hole. He practically screeched at being touched again, yet alone in such a sore spot. He removed his finger, it covered in a white froth. He pressed it to Rin's mouth- who pushed at his chest. His wrists were bound above his head again and the finger waited at his mouth. …He opened it and the finger as well as bitter taste was placed on his tongue- Rin bit him as hard as he could. He didn't let go as the Fox tried to remove his finger. There was a sigh while the hands binding his wrists were let go and four mercilessly shoved into his ass. Rin screamed, tears pricking his eyes again. "…You need to learn obedience." The Fox said- the only thing he had said since he started raping him.

The Fox practically clawed at Rin's insides, making him scream and try to escape while his bitten hand was now used to hold his wrists again. Rin howled in pain while the fingers scraped at his insides. They were roughly pulled out with a sickening squelched covered in blood and the Fox's cum. He pressed all four fingers into Rin's mouth so harshly that he didn't even have time to think- he only gagged and threatened to throw up when they were shoved towards the back of his throat. They were removed, and Rin's legs were roughly thrown over the Fox's shoulders. He tried to squeeze his thighs together, but they were roughly scratched by the Fox's claws then nuzzled by his masked face. Rin screamed, trying to kick him and free his wrists.

The Fox angled himself inside of Rin again and pressed inside of his swollen entrance. He screamed as the noises started again, his legs feeling such a painful tingling sensation that they couldn't move. He was forced into for a second time with the same merciless persistence that had hurt him the first time. This time, however, the angle was more downwards and hurt more. Rin felt the tears stream from the side of his eyes and onto the floor, his backside dripping down to his spine with only slightly prior fluids. It was still warm from being inside of him as it trailed down his back with each thrust drawing more. He gasped and screamed, drool accompanying the tears. He was pressed so hard into that his knees were on either side of his head. _Bodies weren't supposed to bend that way!_ Rin numbly tried kicking him and freeing his wrists, only hurting himself more.  
The hand that was being used to hold his legs open was back at his tail again, tugging and pulling. In spite of the Fox's promise that it would be able to entice him during sex, it only made him feel like vomiting with each tug or stroke. The Fox took from that and prodded inside of Rin while pounding into him. Rin started kicking him again the best he could manage, and four fingers were pressed inside as punishment. He was the only one making noise… The Fox was silent… So silent… As if taking everything Rin did in with the highest of his attention. It disgusted him.

Rin managed to get one of his wrists free- but for only a second. He had slipped it out, but it was quickly pinned down with both hands now, the one at his rear removing itself. He gasped for air and let out dying protests. His legs had grown so numb from the position that he couldn't feel himself kicking them against the Fox anymore. He felt the Fox cum inside of him again, the deep rooted feeling and dripping persisting- Rin swore at his current position, it would come out of his mouth, but it didn't.  
The Fox removed himself from Rin completely, who turned over on his side and held his own arms. He was violently shaking and his legs felt so numb that he couldn't move them. He felt the Fox press a finger inside of him again and he quickly turned around, completely mortified. Once again, the finger was pressed to his mouth. Rin let it just sit there. The Fox forced him on his side and did the same, this time with two fingers in his ass before removing them and pressing them to his mouth. Rin didn't move again, terrified. The Fox did this again and again, until all five fingers were being pressed at his swollen entrance. Rin screamed and tried to get away, his raw wrist not being able to grasp at anything and his legs lacking the energy or feeling to support him.

Five fingers were pressed into him. They pressed in up to the knuckles- and kept going. Rin screamed, thrashing his arms and sobbing hysterically. He didn't want to cry in front of this person- or demon- but this… This had broken his head and had that thought thrown out of the window. The hand pressed so far inside of him that even his wrist went in. Rin was screaming at the top of his lungs with a raw throat. The Fox forced his head towards his backside and down- he was showing him that fact. He was wrist deep inside of him… Rin forced his head back towards the front and vomited. While he did so, the hand remained and kneaded at parts inside of him. It slowly was pressed further inside of him and grabbed and clawed at parts, making Rin scream between gasps for air. It hurt… It hurt… People weren't supposed to be touched like this… They weren't supposed to be broken open like this… The Fox removed his hand, it covered in gore and cum among other things from inside of Rin.

He pressed it to his lips and Rin opened them, shaking and sobbing. All four fingers were in his mouth, and he practically heard the Fox sigh in ecstasy at looking at his sobbing face with a mouth full of blood and cum covered fingers. Rin was dry heaving again, fingers in his mouth or not. Rin bit him so hard because of the sigh he drew blood, but he didn't know that considering the current taste in his mouth already had him gagging again. The Fox yanked at his tail and used it to bring Rin's ass closer to his dick- which he proceeded to shove inside of Rin again.  
He wanted to scream so badly… He felt his jaw loosen for a moment, then he clamped down again. The Fox roughly forced himself inside of Rin again, his swollen hole practically crying red and white again. Rin bit him as hard as he could until he blacked out and was woken up several seconds later, completely disoriented with fingers yanking his head back while he sat on the Fox, wrists once again held behind his back. When he tried to push away, it only raised himself up a bit, and his weak legs gave out from under him- forcing himself to crash down onto the Fox's dick. He screamed, biting into the Fox's shoulder while he was bounced up and down by his waist.

…This continued for several hours in several different variations.

**_-Ao no Exorcist-_**

A/N:  
shiki futon and a kakebuton are those Japanese style beds. I specifically said "shiki futon" because I didn't want anyone thinking of the American futon.

…You're all gonna hate me even more once I tell you why the Fox is doing all this. And I warned you. I told you. Gross non-con. Bam. Chapter contents.


	3. Spurious Reconcile

A/N: More smutt ahead, but **_much_** less violent. Rin is still in dislike though.

**_-Ao no Exorcist-_**

There was a rhythmic banging. A pause. A bang against a wall. Pause…. Bang… Pause… Then a gagging, choking… Rin spit into his cupped hands, the tip of his tongue sticking out and his wrists screaming in pain with every move he made. If he spit it at him or on the floor again… His throat and his mouth were coated in that thick and disgustingly salty substance, the back of his throat sore. The Fox gently ran his thumb over Rin cheek. He didn't move. "…You look wonderful like this." It had gotten to the point where Rin had stopped kicking, clawing, and attempting to bite him. The thought had crossed his mind the first time the Fox had gone as far as putting his cock in his mouth, but… Doing that would only make his inside become liquid instead of mush. It could have been hours, it could have been weeks, but regardless of actual time, Rin felt like it lasted for forever. But not once, not even once, did he ever get turned on from any of it- he was still slack.

The Fox crouched down in front of Rin, a slight chuckle coming from behind the mask. "…Your eyes look so distant- did you finally shut down?" Rin didn't reply. He just sat there with his hands cupped with a white cream pooled in them, dripping between his fingertips like slow honey, and waited. The first few times, the Fox had been relentless in keeping it forced in the back of his throat. He had passed out a few times from lack of air, his arms slack at his side while he sat on his knees against a wall, but the pain and heat had woken him up. He had forcibly swallowed a decent amount of it, feeling sick to his stomach (which had actually started to protrude a little from how much had actually entered him through various means). He felt his eyes roll back into his head on several occasions, and when the Fox came, he gagged and coughed violently. He had spit it out like a faucet, spitting as hard as he could on the ground. He had spit it back at the Fox since the ground was a disapproved place. He had held it in puffed cheeks, the taste making his stomach clench out of disgust, silently asking what to do with it. The Fox had said to either swallow or spit it into his hands.

Rin had opted for his hands. The Fox had just stared at him and Rin was getting anxious. He didn't want to open his mouth again because of the simple fact that he noticed the less he fought, the more the Fox let go or didn't hurt him. There was such a long pause Rin finally couldn't contain himself. "…Wh… What do I do with it?" The Fox stood up. "…Drink it like water- if you do, I'll let you take a bath as well as rest." …Was he fucking serious? Rin almost objected, but a larger part of him (the part that had quit fighting and was completely in want of a bath and rest as well as for everything to fully stop) told him to do so. He had already swallowed so much of it… What was a small handful? He put his hands to his mouth and tipped his head back. He even went so far as to lick his lips afterwards. There was silence… And then the Fox left the room. Rin first started to worry that he was going to get something else to hurt him… But after a few minutes, exhaustion over took his brain, and he started to fall asleep, right where he was- kneeling against a wall, naked.

However, the Fox was back and carried him into another room. He was gently placed in warm water, washed, and dried off with the utmost of care. The gentleness of it all… Rin didn't get it. He had just hurt him in numerous ways, yet he was being so kind now… Why? It made no sense… Was it because he had practically quit? The less resistance he showed… The more he was rewarded with kindness… This was… Completely cruel… He didn't want to be here… He was so exhausted that he was basically asleep while he was cleaned. He was then taken back to the same hallway, but a different room. He was placed on a shiki futon and covered up. The Fox climbed into the blankets with him and held him close, gently stroking his hair. Internally, Rin was screaming. But he was so tired… So exhausted… _"…You can… Sleep where I sleep."_ He had quit and because of that… _I sleep where the Fox sleeps…_

**_-Ao no Exorcist-_**

He was brought food with a wonderful taste, brought to the bath and washed ever so gently, kept warm, brought anything he asked for aside from his freedom and clothes… And Rin rarely said a word. It disturbed him. Disturbed him so very much how the Fox was treating him… He had been raped until he couldn't even stand or speak properly, yet he was… He was being coddled. What the fuck was he even trying to do…?

It was probably about a months since he had been there. The Fox ran his fingers up and down his thighs while he lay next to him. He hadn't touched him like that again… And Rin had started thinking maybe he really had meant it as a lesson- that there were monsters that could and _would _do that to him without hesitation… If the Fox had kept it up… What would have become of him? But maybe… Maybe this was worse. Because he would eventually forget the feeling and lash out again, only to be punished again. It would be like a game of cat and mouse… And he would be eaten in the most brutal of manners every time…

The Fox's fingers slowly were working their way up his leg until he was almost touching his hip. Rin quickly but gently grabbed at his fingers, looking directly at his mask- a mask with the exact same expression as the last, yet was brand new. He felt now that it was extremely ironic. The Fox had a mask where it was licking its lips- it was meant as cannibalism and an aspect of lewdness… Rin had never once caught him with it off. He never once saw him eat, wash his face, bathe… Hell he'd never seen any skin aside from his hands, a bit of his neck and legs, and his… "…Please stop." He asked, his blue eyes practically radiating. He hated this person… Yet hadn't tried to run away again. He could be looking for his sword or father or a way back home… Yet he had been here… Being broken more day by day- as if the fog had permanently taken roost in his brain… Everything… Had started burring together…

The Fox moved his hand out from under Rin's and held it, slowly moving it above his head. Objection, resistance, punishment… Rin let him, hoping it was just a test… Just a little test… He didn't want that to happen again… The Fox was hovering over him slightly, then sighed and buried his masked face in his neck. He wasn't doing anything, just holding Rin's hand by the side of his head. Rin let out a shaky breath in relief of not being molested again. "…You really are…" Rin glanced over at him the best he could without moving. He hadn't caught the last part. "Huh? I couldn't hear you." The Fox pulled away and had probably looked at him for about a good five minutes before replying.  
"…You're beautiful. You're eyes are the most gorgeous blue I've ever seen… Your skin is thick as it should be, but holds this thin color about it… Your frame is perfect for someone like you- it's not too masculine nor feminine- it's a perfect blend of each gender… Your voice has this tone about it that is clear in its placement as well as what it wants…" The compliments… Why was he complimenting him like this? "If I could, I'd spoil you forever… I'd give you so many things that you'd want for nothing…"

Rin fussed underneath him out of embarrassment. The Fox's fingers ran down his wrist and fluently trailed down to his waist. "I'd give you everything… I'd make you so ridiculously happy that you'd never want to leave… I'd give you so much happiness that…" The Fox ran his fingers on the inside of Rin's legs. He closed them out of embarrassment and quick turned to a wall. He wanted him to just be teasing him… To be musing and not really wanting to do anything… "That you'd cry… I'd do almost anything…" Would… Meaning he wasn't going to… Why? If he was this devoted- or rather obsessive seeming… "…Why not actually do it? You keep saying it like you can't." It's not like he actually wanted him to… He just wanted to know. "…I didn't take you for the type who'd accept all of that." There was a chiding tone and Rin could practically see the smirk on the Fox's mask on the person's face behind it. "…I don't. I was just asking." There were fingers kneading at his hip. He gasped and instantly became mortified as the feelings flooded back to him.

"…I'm terribly selfish. I don't think I'd be able to keep it up without wanting things from you." …Like sex… "…But… Even then… I would love to make you enjoy it…" There were fingers brushing his cock. Rin was completely stiff aside from that select area. "…You were so scared last time there was no reaction from you down here at all." Last time… Meaning this was next time. Rin put both of his palms on the Fox's shoulders. "…P-Please don't…" The Fox ignored him and started rhythmically stroking his cock, fingers intentionally going out of their way to brush his testicles when they were close enough to. He was scared… He didn't want this… The Fox put his other fingers to Rin's lips. He looked at them confused.

"…Lick them- or it will hurt again." Rin instantly had the fingers in his mouth, his tongue working away at them while he was being groped. Was he really… Just going to take this? No… No that wasn't it… He was just biding time- until the Fox trusted him enough to leave him alone again… He hadn't left his side since he had went out to the gate… He was biding time. Just biding time… The Fox removed his fingers from his mouth and pressed on to his much recovered rear. He felt like it was instantly going to hurt but… It basically slid right in due to his spit. His own spit was… That was disgusting. It was like his mouth was… The Fox was still gently trying to get him hard, but Rin was so mortified that he just felt like it would go raw first…  
The Fox gently brushed around inside of him, not using his nails at all like he had last time. Rin was shaking and terrified of this… The taste had come back to his tongue. It was harsh and bitter from vomit and thick and salty from the Fox. Could it be possible to still have that inside of a person even after a month? He felt his stomach reel again. He was going to throw up… This feeling of something inside of him was going to make him throw up. The Fox removed his finger, placing the middle inside instead, pressing far enough in so that he was up to his knuckle. Rin gasped, his pitch too high, and he arched. He wanted it out… He didn't want to be touched… If he were to ever get away, he would surely never want to have sex with someone…

The Fox gently pulled him back down and wiggled his finger around inside of him, pulling it out and using his index finger again, then pressing both inside. Rin let out this pitiful gasping noise that had him shaking. The Fox lifted his waist so his rear was resting on his thighs with fingers still inside of him. He was at an angle and he wanted to panic- escape… But biding time… Just biding time… Biding… Was that what this was? His molestation was an excuse to bide time? Part himself was yelling at him- that if he let this keep happening, this wouldn't be biding time… This would become a regular thing if not worse…  
The Fox's fingers made squelching noises inside of Rin and the noise had him in a panic. His breath was ragged from fear and his eyes wide as he covered his ears. The Fox didn't remove his hands, but instead just kept fingering him.

The Fox had leaned down towards Rin, who eventually realized he was talking. He couldn't hear him, but he could feel the vibrations from his voice and see his throat moving. He slightly uncapped his hands from his ears to hear him out of curiosity. "…Nd the noises your body makes are the most wonderful thing- it stirs up such a feeling that I can only compare it to hunger… When you gasp in all of your splendor, it makes your ribs stand out…" The Fox ran a finger down his side, and Rin gasped and traded his hands covering his ears to covering his flushing face. "Those wonderful bones that protect the precious heart within…" The noises then made themselves known to him- the squelching, the gasping, the clothes rustling… Everything seemed sharper than normal… He hated it.

Rin's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he let out displeased noise when a third finger joined the intrusion of his person. His body stretched and made these disgusting noises… And Rin hated it. He resumed covering his ears, his red face be damned… His cock was starting to hurt from being stroked as it was and having nothing happen to it, and his ass was… Everything that was being touched by this demon hurt. It hurt… It was at the point where Rin was recalling those whom he would call for help… Help… _Help_… He couldn't do this by himself… He was desperate. Something needed to come yank him out of this… He didn't want to be hurt like this anymore… He wanted it to stop…

…And then he remembered that when he was doing as the Fox liked, he was kind to him. If he listened, he wouldn't be hurt. …So Rin removed his hands from his ears and wrapped them around the Fox's neck. If he played his game… He was sure to get him to think him a good little liar. He was sure to believe him and leave him alone so he could escape… He was sure to not hurt him like he had last time… He would… Do exactly as he thought he made him do. He locked his ankles around the Fox, pressing himself down further onto the intrusion on his backside. It hurt… The Fox had stopped moving. Did he suspect him? Was he gauging him? Questioning him? Doubting him? Going to hurt him? Throw him out? What… Was he thinking? Rin also realized the second most terrifying thing about this person- he never knew what they were thinking.

…It was like he was dead.

Suddenly, much to Rin's relief, he started pressing his fingers into him again. He gasped, his back arcing, hating himself for this… Was this… How whores and the like felt? They had to for whatever reason… Yet hatted it so much? He wasn't hard… Not at all… Would that give him away? Or did the Fox think he was doing it because he wanted to eventually _get_ hard? It was a possibility… So he needed to play that part. Rin looked down at his crotch and the anxiety came bubbling out of his mouth. "…Jeeze, look at that slack piece of shit! I'm sorry…" He said, laughing it off while looking like he was probably going to cry. The Fox was silent still and unmoving.  
"…It's alright. I probably scared it too much." He said simply, his finger poking the very tip of it. "…Don't worry. I'm sure I'll eventually get it to stand for me." Rin's head was a mess. He wanted to cry, yet could only laugh at the Fox's comment. Laugh with all of his forced anxiety. Would he be found out? Could demon's read minds? Could this one? What if he could? Shit he was screwed… Wrong choice of words. Rin fussed a bit, feeling his rear nudge a lump on the Fox's lap. He felt himself laugh again with ridiculously trembling fingers… That was his… The Fox resumed fingering him, making Rin gasp from the suddenness of it. Fuck… This was awful… This was the worst…

The Fox added another finger, all up the knuckle inside of Rin's ass. His sharp inhale that was too hard and was full of air and was accompanied by a high pitched squeak. Four of them were… His ass was sure to be wrecked again… How had he even recovered from last time? How had he not been literally torn in two? How ha- the fingers were removed from him and left a gaping feeling inside of him. He felt empty… Was he so swollen and in such pain last time that he hadn't noticed this feeling? Did he even have it last time, even if in the smallest degrees? He felt disgusted. The Fox leaned over Rin, having him on his back and not awkwardly clinging to him on his lap while partially in the air. "…I don't want it to hurt… So do a good job and no biting like last time, okay?" Meaning… He was going to… Rin laughed again, shaking his head. "C-Course not!" He probably sounded like he was going to break at any moment… Yet the Fox kept on. Did he enjoy seeing him like this? Nervous beyond belief?

He felt the Fox move and hoover his waist over Rin's mouth. He reluctantly opened it. He needed… To play the part he had created for himself… Play it… So he could escape… Escape… Quickly escape… He opened his mouth as wide as he could and enveloped the Fox's cock in his mouth. The Fox sighed in ecstasy, gently musing Rin's hair. …Honestly… Out of everything he's done to him… The hair petting had actually started to become comforting. He had done it when he was hurting Rin, when he first got there and was scared, after he was attacked, while he bathed him… It was… All for his sake…  
Rin let his mouth be fucked not clamping his jaw down at all. "…Remember, I'm doing this so it won't hurt you, so be sure to use your tongue." Rin hummed in reply- and the Fox rammed the back of his throat, making him panic and thrash a bit. "…Ah… Sorry." He pulled out a bit so Rin could breathe. "…The vibrations from your wonderful voice… Felt just as equally as wonderful, Rin…" He didn't use his name often… But when he did, there was something bothersome about it…

The Fox pushed his cock further in past Rin's lips, Rin attempting not to graze him with his teeth. A role… A role… A part… To escape… That was what he kept telling himself while another man's dick was thrust in and out of his mouth. He felt like a toy… It was disgusting… He was being used… "…Puff your cheeks out- it makes for more room." Rin did as he was told, his stomach churning. The thought of actually throwing up on his disgusting dick was kinda funny… But he'd probably choke on his vomit first and he wouldn't put it past the Fox to still…  
His head was reeling and he was starting to lack air. The Fox was now leaving no room for him to breathe… This was just like last time- only on the floor where there was more potential to choke on his cum… The Fox pulled out of his mouth, an accompanying slight popping noise, covered in Rin's saliva. He basically was flaunting it in front of Rin's nose. "…You did absolutely _wonderful_- your mouth is simply the best… If your ass didn't grip at me so tightly, that would be my favorite in a heart-beat… Maybe I can teach you how to fix that. I'm sure if you were to suck a bit…" He practically cooed at him, his fingers running through his hair the entire time. Rin wasn't listening. He was gasping for air and concentrating on the feeling of the fingers in his hair.

"…But your faces truly are the best part. You look like you're going to die- so… I'll be sure to make your favorite kink asphyxiation." Rin heard that. He felt everything jump and he was sure he looked mortified… But the Fox seemed to pay it no mind and pulled Rin onto his lap. He raised his hips, positioning himself to press into him… Rin laughed out of nervousness again. "…You gonna skewer me straight through with that…?" He asked, scared shitless. The Fox practically purred in reply, holding Rin's ass apart as he brought him down- Rin tensing and then screaming, tears pricking at his eyes… It hurt…. It hurt so bad… He clung to the Fox, who stroked his hair. He concentrated on that feeling… That feeling… The calming feeling of fingers through his hair…  
He didn't think about how hard he was being pound into. He didn't listen to the sickening noises their bodies made. He didn't think about how the Fox's other hand was at his dick again. He didn't think about how every time he came down it hit the Fox's stomach a bit. He didn't think about how he was moaning- actually moaning… But still not getting hard. He didn't think about how his legs had starting pressing himself up while the Fox yanked him twice as hard back down onto him. He didn't think about how hard he was clinging to him. He didn't think about how the Fox was having sex with him and he had practically complied, no matter the excuse… He just… He could stop crying. He had his face buried in the Fox's shoulder, who kept stroking his hair the entire time. Even when the Fox came inside of him, Rin was still crying, so the Fox still stroked his hair. He did so, gently pulling out of Rin while he dripped all over his legs. He held him close, stroking his hair and his back, trying to calm him.

The Fox had even taken to singing to him to get him to calm down. "…Tottenshan ton popopopo  
fu pye pa po hohohoho  
deiominnya no-mo  
tetta-tetta wa-na…" The fuck was that even in? Demon tongue or something? Like the spell he had put on him to calm his flames? Rin had eventually stopped crying, but was in complete and utter disgust with himself. "…Would you like a bath?" The Fox finally asked him after a moment of silence. Rin nodded, yet to remove his face from his shoulder. So likewise, the Fox had yet to stop petting him.

The Fox picked him up, taking him with him while he ran a bath. He washed him, reopened him and ran water inside of him. Rin tensed and thought he was going to die. Was he going to fill him with water now? Was he going to… The Fox sat him upright, the water dripping down from inside of him, faint traces of white with it. He hadn't done this last time… And it had taken forever to come out of him and he had even felt sick… He probably hadn't moved between feeling sick and the inability to stand for probably about a week. He was disgusted with the amount of cum that had been inside of him- for there to be so much that he could actually feel full from it… That wasn't humanly possible… But then again… He was raped by a demon, not a human… So it made sense…

The Fox rinsed him out until the water was clear. He washed Rin's hair and back, his raw cock… Then gently picked him up and put him in the bath. He sat as still as a statue, facing his direction, until Rin said he wanted to get out. The Fox took him out, took him back to the room and sat him down, drying him off. He spread Rin's legs and touched everything without an ounce of reserve. When Rin was dry, he was usually just left naked. However, this time the Fox got up and handed him the article of clothing he had given him last time- the jujubun thing. He looked at the Fox, completely confused. "…You were being obedient as well as trying your hardest- such effort requires a reward." Reward… Reward… Rin let the word echo in his head. Reward… For obedience. The Fox dressed him, then pulled him into the blankets with him. "I understand how hard for you that must have been- trying to convince yourself to do things like that with me after I hurt you so terribly…"

He started, stroking Rin's hair again. "You forced yourself for my sake as I selfishly said I would make you feel good, yet couldn't even manage to get you to do anything aside from moan." Rin's face was hot, so he buried it into his shoulder. How ironic… Finding comfort in the same person who hurt you… Wasn't there a word for that? Something-or-other syndrome…? Stocking gnomes? Stalking homes? Sherlock Holmes? Forget it… "…Next time… I'll be sure to try something different. I'll get you to cum for me- I promise." That was… Disgusting. Rin would never… He'd die first. He'd die before he came for this monster.

_**-Ao no Exorcist-**_

A/N: The Fox was singing the gibberish from "Song for Great Satan", but in a slower manner.  
Rin was referring to Stockholm Syndrome.


	4. Disjointed Coalescence

A/N: Eeeyyy, so like sexual choking-out in this chapter as well as mentions/fantasies of vore. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

_**-Ao no Exorcist-**_

Rin looked up at the sky, his arm resting casually on his forehead. The sky… Had been the same exactly bleak gray when he had arrived here… How long ago was that? Did the weather never change here? He wouldn't doubt it. The Fox was soon by his side without any noise once again. "…You really hurt them this time. I think I'll need to have to find an entirely new pair of guards for you to play with again." He said with a sigh. He offered Rin a plate of Tonkatsu. He sat up and took it from him without a word. It was usually pork but… Rin had watched him come outside after he was done murdering the ghoul guards, carve pieces off of them, then carry it back inside. He knew what it was… Yet he was eating it without a single hesitation.  
He had gone through various thoughts phases, but eventually coming to terms with the fact that he was eating human. Some part of himself was still bothered by it, another part simply said it couldn't be helped anymore… So he let it go and ate it. His hands were covered in bright red blood that was slowly turning brown and dying the bowl. The Fox had yet to complain however. Being here as long as he had and with such a person…

He felt like the human Rin Okumura was dead, leaving room for the demon Rin Okumura to be born, grow, and raised by this monster beside him. He had simply been guessing on the time he had spent here- it could have been longer, there was no way to tell. He had been bound here with this person… And had yet to escape. It wasn't from lack of trying- oh no. He had tried. The Fox had eventually just quit trying to stop him. He would just watch from somewhere as Rin's body was encased in a sea of blue flames as he turned into his fullest potential of a demon that he could muster and slaughtered the door guards various times. But each time, he could only get that far. No matter what he did to the door itself, it never opened…  
He had even resorted to begging… _"Open… Open please… Please… I just want to go home… Please…? Open please… Open… Open up…" _But of course, the door did not heed his words. It was to the point where he would slay the ghouls that used to be human and resort instantly to begging- sometimes even during the battle itself. This time… He had just slayed the guards and sat in front of it, staring. He hadn't said anything. He just stared. It was most definitely a door- but there was no key hole, no way to bar it from this side… Rin tried a number of ways, all of them failing. So he was slowly but surely giving up… And he knew it. He hated this… Hated it so much…

But at least the food was good.

-Ao no Exorcist-

Rin was looking up at the ceiling this time. He let out a slight gasp as he was pressed deeply into again. He had… Quit fighting this too. He had been using it as a way to get the Fox to leave him alone more often but… He had become so frustrated one day that he had ran out when he assumed him to be asleep. He wasn't actually asleep of course. But Rin was so frustrated… So angry… He had succeeded in slaying the pair of lover ghouls that he had first been hurt by. The Fox had just watched him, then watched him try to open the door, then when he could only cry and beg the door to open, he carried him inside and washed him. Sex wasn't… Going to get the Fox to leave him alone anymore... It never had. At this point, Rin had just let it become a distractant- something to do. Sex wasn't going to get the Fox to trust him any farther than he could throw him.

Rin gasped, arching and clinging to the Fox's shoulders. He was hard. And the Fox being on top of him like this… Rin had initiated that. It was probably yesterday… When the Fox, out of the blue, had wished him a happy birthday. Rin looked at him, completely shocked. The Fox confirmed the date, something Rin had never told him, but it was correct. The Fox said it was said date and asked Rin if he wanted anything. Rin was in such shock, he had shook his head and eventually started crying. He had most definitely been here for over a year… The Fox said it was a noteworthy one, which was why he had brought it up. Noteworthy? He was eighteen.  
He sobbed even harder.

He wasn't one to quit or give up, so why… Why had he been here for as long as he had? How come he hadn't been able to escape? When he had finished crying… He had decided what he would do. He was filled with such a rage for the person who had kept him captive, that he his head had been reeling with such ideas it had sparked blue flames. His head was gone. The Fox… With his stupid fucking face- no… He's never fucking even _seen _that damn ugly mug of his. It was always his mask with the tongue- as if he found every moment appealing… Like he found everything he did to Rin… _Delicious_. Rin threw up.  
In his vomit, he had recognized some meat he had recently eaten… Human meat. He had been degraded so far he had eaten human… What was it like to eat demons? Did it taste any different? Would it be poison? …What would that sick fuck taste like? Not just from being mouth fucked- but cooked, dead and screaming while he tore him apart…? While he ripped everything out from within him and made him scream… Made him make noises other than coy replies and sexual bliss. The stupid fucking son of a bitch… He'd watch his body bleed all over the floor and lap up every little bit like he had been forced to do with his cum- fuck he'd bite his dick off too for good measure.

…Rin realized he wanted to eat him.

He resolved to silently plotting to eat him. He would be perfect- an _angel- _no. Demon. He'd be distracting, sexy, misleading… He'd never make him suspect a thing. Even if he could never get out… He'd at least kill the monster that had put him here. He'd at least be by himself in silent contentment. He'd feel less restrained and could breathe… He'd eat the stupid fuck. He found himself snickering, laughing, in hysterics. He'd eat him… Eat him… "I'll eat him… Eat him alive… Make him scream… You fucking monster… I'll eat you… And I _want _to eat you… I want to eat you, I want to eat you- I _so_ want to eat you…" He knew there was something wrong with him. Rin was broken from being here… So, he blamed it all on his demon side. His human side was scared and broken and now probably non-existent… He couldn't go home like this… But he'd worry about that later. For now, he'd kill his captor and then worry about escape.

So, because of thoughts like that, Rin _had_ become distracting. He'd become coy- and it had worked. The Fox was ravaging him in a more fervent manner than normal. He was taking in much more of him than normal. He was fucking him extra hard- had god damn it Rin was putting on a show. But the entire time, he was nibbling and nipping at the Fox- he would make it the stupid fuckers kink the same way he had Rin getting hard from lack of air.  
Inside he was laughing so hard he was shattering. Outside he was moaning like a whore and biting down onto his shoulder for support. He would look at the bite marks and fantasies those were open wounds that he would carve further into. He would tear him apart and get out of here… And that thought alone was enough to put on the waton display he was showing. Rin hadn't turned himself into a whore- oh hell no. He was just motivated now more than he had been in his however-many-year-stay. _Come here, come here you stupid fuck… You'll sleep where the Fox sleeps and it'll fucking eat you…_ What else could he be when that was all he had as an example or when that was all he had to look at? Rin would be a Fox just like he was… And he'd devour the fucking piece of shit.

-Ao no Exorcist-

The Fox wrapped his arms around Rin's waist from behind. "…Yes? Did you want some?" Rin asked, referring to the food he was making. He had made note of all of his body motions. He did it in a subtle way, but enough to get the Fox to notice him. The Fox wasn't here for food- or at least not that kind of food… Rin had been on his knees and spread them apart a bit while he practically hovered over the pot and blew on a spoonful of the food. He stuck his tongue out a bit before tasting it. He had hummed contently with it, the noise being borderline moan. That had been enough this time. The Fox hadn't touched him in a while, so this was probably enough to set him off. Rin had asked him to take a bath with him several times over the last what could be assumed was a week, but had been denied. The bath was where he did his best work.  
He had done little things before bed like pressing himself closer to the Fox, spooning, lightly clinging to his clothes… Rin was determined as fuck to get this guy so blinded by him that when he tore him apart, he didn't even think it was an issue the first few times he actually bit him.

The Fox pressed his waist into Rin- and he was hard already. "…If we do that here, the food may burn." He warned, being a tease. The Fox took the spoon from him and set it down next to the fire pit. "…At least let me put it out first." Rin said, a hint of lust dripping off of his mostly mute tone with a single drop. The single drop was enough.

The Fox tipped the entire pot over into the fire- Rin honestly got a bit pissed at that. It was a waste of food and hard work! What the hell! Before he could protest to that, the Fox had him thrown over his shoulder and carried him to the shiki futon again. He didn't even bother with his clothes- he went straight between his legs and had Rin choking on his own voice while he gasped and arched his back. The Fox ran claws down his back while his other hand fingered him. Rin had ended up creating this mode whenever they had sex- it was like a trigger. Something inside of him snapped and couldn't reconnect, yet was constantly sparking and surging. It had him gripping at the Fox's hair, had him spreading his legs farther, had him gasping and internally in hysterics. He had this monster wound so tight around his fingers it was cutting off the circulation of blood.

Because of these feelings, Rin was constantly letting out moans and gasps and harshly gripping him and nibbling at the Fox. The Fox already had two fingers pressed inside of him. He had been trying so hard to resist him… Why? Why not just give in and fuck Rin all the time? He clearly wanted to- so why not? Rin wouldn't object- after all, it was in his design to have the Fox constantly view him like this- to view him like some delicious treat that he could gorge himself on… Rin moaned for him, feeling the blood rush to his cock. This wasn't fair, now was it?

He sat up, gently pressing his fingertips to the Fox's shoulders. With nothing else to do with his hands but murder the gate guards and cook, they had become like a woman's in length. He pushed him off until he was straddling his lap, practically cooing into his neck. "Ah~ Hnnnn…~" The Fox hadn't kept his fingers off of him, even when Rin was switching their position. His fingers were at his ass, on his spine, at his chest… He tweaked Rin's chest, causing him to inhale sharply and arch into his fingers. The Fox did it again, removing his fingers from his rear.  
He ran both thumbs over his chest in small circles, fingernails gently down his sides… Rin clung to him, grinding their hips together. He buried his face in the Fox's neck, but leaving enough space for him to keep touching his chest. He moaned into his ear, nibbling at it. "…You're very aggressive today- you've actually been like this for a while… Aggressive I mean. Is there any reason for it?" Any reason, any reas…

Rin harshly pushed him down and completely removed his clothing, straddling the Fox naked, whom never removed his fingers from Rin's chest while he stripped. "…Is it so wrong for me to want this- want you? Because if it is, I'll stop- we won't fuck if that's what you're hinting at." Rin intentionally chose such a harsh word. He wanted it to ring in the Fox's ears- he wanted to tease him, get him riled up… The Fox pinched Rin's nipples between his fingers. "…No. I was just wondering why is all- if you're wanting me just because, there's nothing wrong with that- it makes me happy." Good… Good. Rin was proud he simply thought that was all it was- thought he only wanted him because sex made him feel good… Good.

Rin lifted his waist, spreading himself apart. "…You're sure to bleed like that." The Fox warned. Rin scoffed. "And whose fault is that? You've been avoiding me and I've been wanting it. So it's your fault for making me bleed- you're the one who hurt me, so take responsibility for it." Rin lowered himself down onto the Fox, the tight sensation causing him to see stars and choke on his own air. He was shaking and sure enough bleeding… Everything felt so tense- even his chest. He felt like there was no air…  
And he liked it like that. The Fox had been true to his word and gotten Rin to get off on not having air. Rin would get hard and cum, yet still remain hard so long as his air supply was low or little. It took a long time, but he had trained Rin's body to like the sensation. He had gotten Rin to get hard, then would constantly reintroduce the feeling to Rin's body while he came. In turn, if he could breathe during sex now, it didn't do him any good. He'd remain hard- so the Fox was always sure to gag him out. Rin had passed out on a few occasions, but it didn't stop the Fox- he just let go and continued until Rin woke up.

Yes, the human part of Rin that was weak and barely alive realized how messed up this was, but the part of himself that had grown into a monster didn't care- it felt good. Honestly, it did. He had only come to terms with the idea of wanting to eat the Fox not too long ago, so all the meanwhile, he had been actually getting off on this.

The Fox sat up, leaning Rin down into the floor and pressing completely into him. Rin let out a strangled groan, eyes welling up, but getting completely hard from it. Was he… A masochist now? Surely with such a sadistic monster bedding him… This time was so rushed he felt like he'd die… This was the starts he preferred- and he liked the feeling to last. For there to be fifty quick rounds of harsh sex rather than one good one lasting for a few hours. He preferred to cum until it was clear like a child's. This monster… Had him getting off on some weird things.  
The Fox's movements were deep and drawn out- it had Rin whining and fussing, struggling in pain. He clung to the Fox's back, nibbling into his shoulder again. The Fox quickly gained pace and turned Rin's insides into soft mush but persistently hit the hard spot inside of him, getting him to moan accordingly. The Fox practically dragged his body along Rin's with each thrust, stimulating his chest, cock, and ass all at once. Rin gasped, his tongue sticking out a bit. The Fox pulled away in order to look at his expression- or so Rin assumed.

He was sure with the noises he had learned to make after constantly being molested so thoroughly, he was sure to have learned to accompany them with wonderful expressions as well. The Fox pounded hard into him, and Rin clawed at his arms, practically begging for the Fox's fingers around his neck. The Fox complied, strangling Rin so hard he saw stars. He let out a whimper of sorts while his neck was used as an anchor instead of his waist to thrust into him. The noises were more strangled this way, but he felt better this way. He was sure he clenched even harder around the Fox this way too, making it also feel wonderful for him as well.

Rin felt his mouth flap like a fish out of water while his tongue desperately tried to lick at the air with every failed gasp he made. Everything… Had started swirling together. His entire body felt hot, he felt dizzy, all of the colors were mixing, the noises all were starting to sound muffled… And he came. The Fox let go, but still pounded into him. Rin gasped, his pitch higher than normal. The Fox continued to thrust into him until Rin got hard again, eventually coming, but Rin was hard all over again. He was still a bit dizzy, and everything had a small, hazy blend to it from mixing together but… He was so turned on.

He studied the Fox's mask for the millionth time, eventually yanking him close and licking at it. He licked the nose, the eyes, imagining his tongue delving into his sockets and pulling the orbs out… He nipped at his neck, imagining tearing it apart, the flesh refusing to let go while it stretched and his blood bubbled while he choked on it in an attempt to talk… Snapping his ribs apart and eating out his heart and lungs, sucking the blood and air from them accordingly… Ripping his esophagus into pieces and drinking his stomach contents… Ripping his hips from his legs and sucking them till they were stark white… Biting his dick off and swallowing it whole… His thighs would taste wonderful… Cut his ass like a roast while dragging what he missed from his stomach out from his rear… He'd probably leave his intestines for last and rope them around his neck and use them to get off when he was left alone if he couldn't get out.

He was moaning so ridiculous at his fantasizing that he had turned himself on even more with just the noises. Rin licked from the Fox's ass up to his cock, sucking on the tip and then eating him whole. The Fox pushed Rin's head down onto himself and Rin wondered if he could get the Fox to cum hard enough if it would come out his nose like a little kid with milk… He seriously had become weird. It couldn't be helped, though… When one deals with monsters for so long, they start to rub off on one's person.

This lasted, per usual, several hours.

-Ao no Exorcist-

It could have been late, it could have been early- Rin didn't know and didn't care to know anymore. It was like time had just stopped while everything else kept moving. He had grown accustomed to the feeling of being stuck. No time. No escape. No release… He had grown used to it and that part of himself hated this most of all. However, at this particular time, whatever it actually was or wasn't, he found an interesting sight.

The Fox. He was sitting at the edge of their sleeping place and small whimpers were escaping him. For a moment, Rin just sat there, listening. They were so faint he couldn't really tell if they were there or not. Was he still asleep? Or was the noise something else? He couldn't tell, so he opted to listen. When he finally grew antsy from unknowing, he sat up and crawled over to the Fox. He went to rest his chin on his shoulder- but was pushed back with something cold touching his face. It encompassed almost all of it and made everything completely black. There were small slits a bit above his eyes that he couldn't see from that let in the small amount of light that had allowed itself into the room.

Was this… The Fox's mask? He was… He was maskless right now. His face was showing. And all Rin had to do was remove the cover on his face. He felt himself shake with anticipation. It would have been harder to get the sleepless to become unconscious or tear one's most prized possession from their person, but this… All he had to do was move it. Keep it in his hands or lower it and he could see his captor's face- when did he even care really? Maybe he just wanted to know what the person who had imprisoned him for so many years looked like… The person who took him away from his home…

But then there was another faint, pathetic whimper… And Rin gently lifted his fingers to the Fox's wrist and held it. He didn't know what to say. "Hey wanna talk about why a hard ass rapist is crying at like what could potentially be like 2am but who knows demon time, ahaha!" or something like that? Seriously what… What would he say…? Why did he even want to comfort him at all!? He should be ripping this mask from his face and… And…

The Fox had took his hand from his wrist and kissed it. His mouth didn't feel too particularly weird- it felt human mostly. He could have been wrong- but he would probably never get around to knowing. But… He had kissed him. "…Why?" Rin found himself asking. Why was he crying? Why had he kissed him? Why had he kept him for so long? Why did he constantly touch him? Why…? "…I'm sorry… I've just felt… Unhappy with myself and this situation lately. I don't think I've ever felt a feeling this tight in my chest for… For a very long time… Not since…" There was a scoffing noise. "…I'm sorry… You're all I've got and all I've ever had… So the thought of you leaving me is… I thought about it- letting you go… And I wanted to die. I'm so selfish… I'm so very, very selfish and I've found I always have been… Please forgive me… I didn't mean for it to turn out this way… I just… I just wanted you here… That was it… I'm so sorry…"

Rin felt the Fox lower himself down onto him and let out more whimpers into his shoulder. "I'm so terribly sorry I can never be honest with you- I know you think you hate me now, but if I were… I'm sure you'd realize that the feelings you have now would be nothing compared to those… I'm so sorry… I've messed everything up…" The Fox cried into his shoulder. His hand still held the mask over Rin's face, the other still holding his hand as he occasionally kissed it through his sobbings.

Rin didn't react- how should he? Anyone in his position would… Would simply hate this person. He wanted to hold him and tell him that he shouldn't be upset… But then he wanted to tell him how fucked up he was and that he was right to be feeling like shit. And when had he ever cried? Well it's not like Rin was ever constant in his presence as often as he was around… He could have been faking or sensed there was something off or wrong about Rin. Did he? Was he onto him? Trying to guilt trip him?

…Or was he honestly just…? "…If you're going to regret it now, then you shouldn't have done it. You may as well just suck it up as punishment. You're the one who did it and you expect me to feel sorry for you or something?" He asked from behind the mask, but there wasn't really any anger in his muffled voice… But a kind of muteness that could imply he had already gotten over that feeling and come to terms with it. "You can cry if that's what you're really doing, there's nothing wrong with that- but don't expect me to want to coddle you or pity you."  
He could have been lying. He could have been honestly crying. But Rin had decided that his feelings were exactly that- he didn't fucking care. This person hurt him, so why should he feel sorry for him because he was upset with all he had done to Rin? If he really regretted it so much, then he should either have not done it as he said or let him go… Rin had no room in his shrunken heart to pity this creature and probably never would.

"…You're right… I'm sorry… I'm so terribly sorry… It's why I tried to do it while you were sleeping, I didn't want you to have to… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Bi- …But you don't have to worry about seeing or hearing me doing it again, I'm sorry…" Rin took the word blunder simply as him crying too much and not being able to speak properly. It's probably all it was. After all, some words had barely been audible, others were stuttered, some were slurred…

But even as the Fox said he wouldn't sob in front of Rin again, and even as Rin said he wouldn't pity him… The Fox kept crying and clinging to him and Rin found himself stroking his hair. The person… Reminded him of a very large book his father once had that he tried to read. Rin couldn't understand it at all, and even his beloved brother had a hard time with it… He had the dictionary between the two of them so many times they may as well have just read it. This person was like that. He couldn't understand him, but in the small attempts to do so, he just found himself getting lost… He hated this person. He just wanted to go home…


End file.
